


A golden beginning and a dark ending

by Forget_Me_Not_Angel13



Category: Original Works
Genre: Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13/pseuds/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A golden beginning and a dark ending

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warning* It starts happy and ends in angst. Sorry.

* * *

_Wanna know why I like sunrises? And the reasons I dislike sunsets?_

_I'll tell you._

 

A sunrise to me means I made it through one more day. It means I have another chance to be happy, another chance to make a difference in my life. It means a chance to smile, to laugh, to love, to live.

A sunrise means hope.

 

On days I'm having fun and being happy a sunset means the end to those smiles and laughter. It means I have to be alone. Alone with my thoughts and the things in the dark. The shadows that are just waiting for the lights to go out so they can take my happiness and my ability to love myself. They replace good thoughts with thoughts of hatred and self-loathing.

Sunsets mean fear.


End file.
